The Dream She Never Dreamt
by LivvieAddie
Summary: A/U Olivia Pope, single mother and successful Pediatric surgeon has everything she could ever want but when Fitzgerald Grant, divorced father of three brings his youngest son, Teddy into the E.R she ends up finding something she never knew she wanted.- True Love. Crossover with Grey's Anatomy. P.S The latest chapter has 752 words!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm back. Yay and I have a whole new story that shall blow your Scandalous minds. I really do hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GREYS OR SCANDAL.**

* * *

"Hey Callie!" Olivia asked as she entered the day care to say hi to her best friend.

"Oh hey Liv." Callie responded as she stood up and hugged Olivia.

"So when are we gonna have another girls night?" Callie asked and Olivia laughed.

"When Bailey gets her head out of the O.R" Liv said.

"What was that about 'Bailey'" said Bailey as she entered the day care and they both laugh.

"Oh nothing, Miranda." Callie said as she looked over at Sofia who was playing with a doll.

"So how's Lily, since you know?" Callie asked Olivia.

"She's been...she been okay. She doesn't talk as much as she used to but she's been okay." Liv says and all of a sudden two pagers go off.

"Its not mine." Says Callie.

"We know" Olivia and Bailey say in unison and they both rush out of the day care and to the E.R. It was 911. When they get there, the nurse say it was at trauma bed No.4. It was a little boy with his father. The little boy could have only been six.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Pope ." Olivia started

"Hi I'm Fitz Grant.."

" Mr. Grant, what seems to be the issue here?" She finished.

"My son, he says he had a stomach ache and his mother gave him medicine but it just got worst to the point where he couldn't walk." Fitz says and Bailey walks over to examine the boy.

"Hi I'm Doctor Bailey can you tell me your name?" Bailey asked.

"Teddy" the boy groaned in pain.

"Okay Teddy, can you tell me where it hurts?" Asked Bailey as she continued her examination as she began to press on his stomach.

"Does he have any other symptoms?" Liv asks.

"Um, he's had a fever." Fitz answered and Liv began to write things in his chart.

"Owww!" Teddy yelled when Bailey pressed down on his lower, right abdomen.

"Okay, your son is going to be admitted to the hospital and we're going to take some blood." said Olivia. Bailey brought over the table with the needle and prepared it and then took his blood.

Later

"So what was the 911 about?" Callie asked as Olivia approached the Nurse station.

"A boy with stomach pains but I'm pretty sure its appendicitis so we gotta get him into surgery." Olivia replied as she put the chart away.

"You mean the little boy with the smoking hot father." Callie said and Liv shook her head.

"He's not that good looking." Liv says and Callie rolls her eyes.

"If I drove on that side of the road, he would be the first car I hit." Callie says and Liv burst out with laughter.

"Excuse me, Doctor Pope." Liv hears from behind her and turns around to see the exact man her friend was talking about.

"Speak of the sexy devil." Callie whispered in Olivia's ear and she had to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, Mr. Grant." She says.

"My son says the pain has gotten worst." He says with worry and Olivia nods.

"Page Doctor Bailey please, 911" Olivia says and rushes into the boys room. She goes over all of his vitals and checks his IV when Bailey arrived.

"Its gotten worst, we need to go to the E.R now." Liv says and Bailey nods.

"Okay, let's go." Bailey say as they prepared the bed.

"Okay Teddy, we're going to take you to surgery now so we can fix you appendix, okay?" Olivia said and Teddy nodded.

"Mr. Grant, we are taking your son to surgery now to remove your son's appendix because it has ruptured." Olivia says to Fitz and he nods.

"Okay, just do whatever you can to fix it." Fitz says worriedly and Olivia nods as the rush out the room.

* * *

**Okay. I hope you like this, I know its short but there's plenty more to come. I would like to thank lonnii_renae for helping me with this and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR GREYS.**

**Italic mean Flashbacks.**

* * *

"Wilson, scrub in." Olivia yells as they are entering the elevator to go to the O.R. Jo scurries over and entered the elevator with them. Once they got to the O.R, they scrubbed in and prepared for surgery.

"Okay Teddy, were going to put you under for surgery and when you wake up your really bad pain will be gone and maybe I'll convince your dad to get you ice cream. Okay?" Liv comforts and Teddy nods.

"Okay." He said calmly.

"Good now can you count back from 10 for me." Liv says and Teddy nods.

"10, 9, 8, 7" he counts until he fades out of conciousness.

"He under" Bailey says .

"Okay, 10 blade." Olivia says as she makes the first cut.

* * *

"Mr. Grant." Olivia says as she walks into the waiting room taking off her white and grey scrub cap.

"How is he?" Fitz asked and Olivia smiles.

"He's fine, they're taking him up to recovery right now. The surgery was a success with no complications." Olivia says and Fitz smiles in relief.

"Thank you so much, thank you both." And he hugging Olivia and she feels a tingling deep inside her. When he released her, she couldn't help but smile.

"You should be able to see him now." Bailey says and gives Olivia the side eye.

"What?" Liv mouths to Bailey.

"You know what." Bailey mouths back as she begins to show Fitz to recovery.

Olivia heads to the attending's lounge and changed into her street clothes before heading to the lobby where she finds Callie again with Sofia.

"Omg Sofia" she says and she approached her.

"Hi Sofia" Olivia says taking her out of Callie's arms.

"Oh, that's what happens when the baby is here." Callie says with fake hurt.

"Yup, the baby beats you." Olivia said making faces at Sofia before giving her back to her mother.

"Liv, wanna go to Joe's tomorrow?" Callie asked and Liv nodded.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." And with that she hugs Callie and leaves to go home.

"Quinn. Lilly." Olivia said as she entered her apartment.

"Mommy." Lily says as she hugs her mother.

"Hey sweetheart." She says and smiles.

"How was she?" Liv asked as Lily went off to her room.

"She was fine, quiet as always." Quinn says happily.

"Thank you for watching her." Liv says and pays Quinn for the week.

"Its my pleasure. So I'll see you next week?" Quinn says and Liv nods.

"See you next week."Olivia responds.

* * *

The next day:

"Okay Lily, I'll try to see to see you at lunch okay?" Liv said kissing her Daughter on the forehead, right over the heart shaped scar.

"Otay mommy, Love you."

"Love you too, pumpkin." She said as she walked out of the day care to check on her patients, including Teddy. When she walked up to the Peds floor and while she was getting Teddy's chart she saw Mr. Grant.

"Mr. Grant" she said as she approached him.

"Doctor Pope, please call me Fitz" he says and she smiles.

"Oh no that would be inappropriate, Mr. Grant." Olivia says and he smirks.

"Well let's be inappropriate." He says back and she swears he's flirting with her. She let's out a laugh as they walk to Teddy's room.

"How are we doing today?" She asked as she entered the room.

"Good" Teddy says with a smile. She walks over and checks on his stitches and puts on a new bandage.

"Great, everything looks okay. We're gonna keep you here one more night for observation but tomorrow you get to go home. I'll be back later to check up on you and your stitches." Olivia explained with a bright smile after she wrote down some notes in Teddy's chart. When Liv exited the room Fitz followed.

"Doctor Pope!" He called as she was putting the chart back at the nurses stations.

"Mr. Grant." she said as she turned around.

"Uh I was wondering if you would like to get coffee with me sometime?" Fitz asked and she was surprised.

"Wow..I.." she says nervously. She doesn't know what to say because she hasn't been on a date since..._Jake._

"Just think about it." He says with the most amazing smile before walking back into his son's room.

At lunch.

"Hey Callie, can we talk." Liv says as she approached her in the Day care.

"Yea." Callie says.

"So remember my patient, from yesterday." Olivia said.

"Yea the one with the god like father." Callie says with a smirk.

"Yea, that one. Well I swear his god like father was flirting with me earlier." Olivia said with a blush.

"Soo, what's wrong with that?" Callie questioned.

"Nothing, but then he asked me out, more like to coffee but still." Olivia said.

"And.." Callie says not getting the point.

"And, well you know." Liv says

"I know. Its been like what eight months but it not like he asked to be in a fully committed relationship or do it. It's just coffee. Stop worrying. Make a new _guy_ friend" Callie says.

"I have guy friends." Olivia protested.

"Like who?" Callie questions.

"Um Alex." Liv says and Callie laughs.

"Yea right" Callie responds.

"Derek" Olivia says confidently.

"Just because your friends with Mere doesn't mean your friends with Derek." Callie says

"Why do you have to be so mean" Liv pouts.

"I'm not mean, its true" and with that Callie hugs Liv and walks over to play with Sofia.

"Fine." Liv says as she gets up to find her daughter for lunch.

"Lily" she says as she approached her daughter who was playing with Tucker, Bailey's son.

"Mommy!" Her daughter said and ran over to her.

"Hi Tuck" Liv says and he waves with a smile before going back to his truck he was playing with.

"So you ready for lunch?" Liv said and Lily smiled as they left the hospital DayCare. When the got to the cafeteria, they both got a slice of pizza and took a seat at a table.

"So mommy wants to ask you a question?" Olivia says and Lily looks up.

"Otay." Her daughter responds with her mouth full of pizza.

"How do you feel about daddy being gone?" Olivia asked, her voice full of hidden emotion.

"Um...can't 'member." The little girl admits quietly before taking another bite of pizza.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"I don't 'member daddy." Nonchalantly responded the six year old as she reached for her chocolate milk.

"You don't remember anything?" Olivia questioned calmly but on the inside her heart was breaking. Her daughter doesn't remember her father.

"Well, I do 'member he used to make pancakes." Lily says with smile and sips some more on her chocolate milk. Liv smiles sadly at the memory of the last time that she ever had pancakes with her husband and daughter.

_"Carrie!" Jake called from downstairs._

_"I'm coming." she yelled back as she came downstairs._

_"Mommy walks slow" Lily whispered in her fathers ear with a giggle and Jake laughs._

_"Yes she does" he whispers back and the both laugh just as Olivia got downstairs._

_"Whatcha laughing at" Liv said curiously furrowed her eyebrows._

_"Nuthing mommy"  
"Nothing sweetheart" Jake and Lily say at the same time. Jake leans over and gives Olivia a quick kiss on the lips. Olivia takes a seat at the table right next to her daughter and Jake dishes out two plates of strawberry pancakes._

_"Pannycakes"Lily exclaims._

_"Wow, pancakes. What's the occasion?" Liv says taking a bite._

_"No reason. I just wanted to make pancakes for my girls." he says kissing Lily on the forehead._

_"Really?" Olivia says as she puts the fork up to her mouth._

_"Yup" Jake responds as he sits next to her with his pancakes. They sit there at the table enjoying breakfast as a family. The last time they ever ate as a family._

"Yea, I remember that too." she says holding back the tears. She looks down at her watch and sees that she has to get back to work soon and then her pager buzzed.

"Okay, Lily mommy has to get back to work soo" Olivia says looking for another one of her friends to take Lily back to DayCare because the page was 911. Then she sees Meredith. They both throw their things away and Olivia walks up to Meredith.

"Hey Grey, can you do me a favour?" Olivia asked.

"Sure" Meredith responded with a smile.

"Can you take Lily back to the Daycare, I have a 911." Olivia says and Meredith nodded.

"Thank you so much." she tells Meredith.

"No problem" Meredith replied.

"Bye sweetie" Olivia says to Lily before running off to her patient.

At Joe's:

Olivia walks into Joe's and sees Callie sitting at the bar, so she walks over and sits next to her.

"You made it" Callie says surprised.

"Yea, Meredith offered to watch her tonight." Olivia says taking off her Jacket.

"Yea" Callie responded and signals for Joe to come over with another tequila shot.

"And Liv, your usual" Joe says with a smile and she shakes her head.

"Nah, a shot of vodka" she says with a smile and Callie looks surprised.

"Wow, abandoning the red." Callie says as Joe hands them both their drinks.

"No, just getting a little adventurous." Olivia said and then she downs the shot.

"Nooo. What happened?" Callie asked

"Nothing" as she signals for another shot

"Oh no, something happened." she says and Olivia lets out a sigh.

"I asked Lily how should she felt about her father and she said she doesn't remember him" Olivia said pushing her tears back.

"Olivia.."

"Yea, she said that all she remembered was that he made pancakes." Olivia said just taking a sip of her shot.

"I'm sorry" Callie said.

"It's fine" Olivia said finishing her shot. Then Callie"s pager buzzes and she looks up apologetically.

"Its okay, go. Save lives." Olivia said and Callie hugs her and walks out of the bar.

"Hey." she hears from behind and she turns around to see Fi-Mr. Grant.

* * *

**Okay I hoped you really like this and thank you for the reviews. This chapter is longer than the first so Yay. Next chapter we get a not so friendly surprise. Sorry if Olivia seems OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'M SO HAPPY you like the story. Here is the next chapter. It's somewhat of a filler.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR GREY'S.**

* * *

"_Hey" she hears from behind her and sees Fi-Mr. Grant._

"Mr. Grant." she says with surprise and he takes a seat next to her.

"Really. Please call me Fitz, we're not even in the hospital." He says and she smiles.

"I'll think about it.." she says and he smirks.

"Well I guess you have a lot of thinking to do." He says and she thinks, Callie is right. It's just coffee.

"Sure." She responds and he looks confused.

"Sure?" He questions

"Sure I'll get coffee with you some time." She says and looked at her watch.

"Damn." She says looking back up.

"You have to leave and perform a life saving surgery." He says and she laughs.

"No but I don't want a hangover at work tomorrow." She says as she reached in her purse to pay for her drinks. She leaves it on the counter but Fitz gives it back to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I'll pay for your drinks." He says and she's surprised.

"Why? You don't even know me." She says.

"Well I know you saved my son's life and I would like to know you." He says with a smile and she smiles back.

"Okay." She responds before leaving the bar.

* * *

The next day

After she got Lily from Meredith's house and brought her to the daycare, she got right to work. She got the discharge papers for Teddy ready and began to check on her other patients or as Arizona called them "Tiny Humans".

"Okay, I schedule your son's surgery for later today." She tells a patient's mother before leaving to go discharge Teddy. When she entered the room she saw Teddy and his father in a conversation.

"Okay, who's ready to go home." Olivia said as she entered the room.

"I am." Teddy says happily and she smiles.

"Well once we do one more check over you and your dad signs these papers, you can leave." Liv says holding up the discharge papers and then handing them to Fitz with a pen. She takes out her stethoscope and check his breathing. After that she checks his blood pressure and blood.

"Okay, everything looks okay. You have to come back next week to get those stitches out but other than that you're all good to go home today." Liv says and all of a sudden the door burst open.

"FITZGERALD!" The woman yells.

"Mellie." Fitz responds calmly and behind her are Karen and Jerry who practically run straight to their father.

"Excuse me. There is no yelling in the hospital. There are sick children on this floor who need their rest and you are disrupting them." Olivia says sternly. Mellie looks taken back by the scolding. Fitz stifles back a laugh because he knows Mellie is fuming, no one stands up to her well besides him when he asked for a divorce.

"And you are." Mellie says rudely.

"Mellie. She is our son's doctor." Fitz says standing up out of the chair by Teddy's bed. He quickly signs the discharge papers and hand them back to Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia says with a smile.

"No problem." Fitz says and they both gaze at each other and she smiles.

"See you next week Teddy." She says breaking the gaze and Mellie glares at her before she left out the room.

"God, that was awkward." Olivia thought at she put Teddy's chart away and then her pager buzzed to the E.R.

**xx**

"Why didn't you tell me our son was in the hospital." Mellie harshly whispers as she and Fitz exit the hospital room.

"I tried to tell you the first day and the second day but you were busy. I even told you it was urgent, important but you said you had to work on the campaign, which I guess does beat our son being sick!" Fitz whispers angrily. Mellie puts everything but the children first and she has audacity to blame him.

"You didn't say he was in the hospital." She whispers back.

"You wouldn't let me, each time you hung up before I could even finish. Start putting the children FIRST!" Fitz says and with that he walks back into the room.

**xx**

"What do we have?" Olivia says as she puts on her gloves.

"10 years girl with head lacs, broken arm, fractured leg and suspected internal bleeding." One of the paramedics said as the pushed in the gurney. Olivia rushed to the side of it as the get it to the elevator. She needs to get to the O.R ASAP.

"Page Doctor Torres. Geez, what happened?" Olivia questioned.

"A bus crashed into the side of the car she was in. Her mother was in the ambulance behind us." The same paramedic said.

"Damn it." Olivia mutters as they get to the elevator and head up to the O.R.

"We were great in there!" Callie says as they're scrubbing out of surgery. The little girl was going to make and from what they heard, so was the mother.

"Yea we were." Olivia said as they both finished scrubbing out.

"So did you say yes?" Callie asked as the walked out of the scrub room.

"Say yes to what?" Olivia questioned.

"To coffee with the god." Callie smirks.

"Oh, yea I said yes." Olivia admits and Callie smiles.

"Someone is finally getting back on the horse." Callie says nudging Olivia in the arm.

"No, like you said it just coffee." Olivia says.

"Whatever you say" callie says as she walked to a nurse's station in the opposite direction.

The rest of the day for Olivia was quite calm. She checked on the rest of her patients and by then her shift was over. She got Lily from the daycare and went home. She ordered Chinese food and watched a movie with Lily before putting her to sleep. As she was cleaning up she heard her phone ring and when she saw the caller I.D she was shocked to see her mother's number. She hadn't talked to her mother since before Lily was born. They had a falling about because her mother did not approve of Jake or Lily. Her mother told her to have abortion or think about adoption and when she refused they got into a huge argument which caused them to ignore each other for six years. Olivia could admit that she missed her mother but she was not apologizing, she had nothing to apologize for. She was just standing up for her family. She presses the accept button and puts the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Olivia says and hears a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Libby." She hears her mother say almost in tears.

* * *

** Okay, Liv agreed to have coffee with Fitz, yay that's a start. Mellie showed up with all of her foolishness but Olivia had it handled. Why do you think a's mom is calling? Tell me in a review. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, glad you like this story. I'm trying to make schedule for updating and update as much as I can. Hope you like this chapter, filled with flashbacks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR GREYS**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Olivia nervously walked up to the front door of her parent's house. She knew everyone would be there including both of her sisters, Laura and Angela and her brother, Henry. She knocks on the door and waits until she's greeted by her brother._

_"Libby!" He exclaims as he pulls her in for a tight hug. Once they enter the house, both of her older sisters greet her coldly. There had always been tension between them, why is what she doesn't know. Then she sees her father and mother in the kitchen who both hug her. She hadn't been home in while since that was all they way in Maine and she lived in Seattle but her mother invited her to a family dinner and she couldn't just say no and she had some news that she had to say in person. Once dinner was ready, they all sat down and ate, telling each other about what they had been doing with their lives and when it was Olivia's turn she took a deep breath before dropping the bomb._

_"I'm engaged." She says and a congratulations flood in from her brother and surprisingly both of her sisters. Then she looks at her father._

_"Dad?" She says nervously._

_"He finally did it." Her father says and she's confused._

_"What?" She questioned._

_"Jake asked for my permission, Livvy. I'm happy for you. He's a good man." Her father says and she smiles brightly but when she looks over at her mother, she's disappointment in her eyes._

_"Does anyone want dessert? I made apple pie." Her mother says quickly avoiding the new as she stands up and of course her brother and father say yes causing her mother to rush into the kitchen but Olivia quickly followed._

_"Mom?" Olivia questioned startling her mother._

_"Libby, what's wrong?" Her mother says nervously._

_"Why didn't you say anything?" Liv asked worriedly_

_"What are you talking about?" Her mother says pulling the pie out of the oven and grabbing plates._

_"You didn't respond when I told you I was getting married. What's wrong?" Olivia says._

_"Nothing is wrong" her mother says as she gets a knife from the utensil drawer and begins to cut pieces._

_"Yes, something is wrong?" Olivia pushed and her mother let out an angry sigh._

_"I do not like Jake and I don't think you should marry him." Her mother says looking up from what she was doing and setting the knife to the side._

_"What are you talking about? What's wrong with Jake?" Olivia questioned surprised by what her mother said._

_"He's not right for you." Her mother said looking her straight in the eye._

_"What do you mean? He's perfect." Olivia stressed._

_"No he's not, he wrong for you and I don't think you should marry him, I **refuse **to let you marry him." Her mother says_

_"You **refuse**? Who are you to tell me who I should marry?" Olivia raised her voice at her mother._

_"Since I became you mother!" And now they're shouting at each other, making the argument known to the rest of the family._

_"It's because he's white isn't it?" Olivia shouts back._

_"How dare you have audacity to accuse me of being racist!" Her mother yells._

_"It's not racism, you just don't want your daughter to marry a white man." Olivia says furiously._

_"And maybe I don't." Her mother says and Olivia rolls her eyes._

_"Then don't bother coming to the wedding!" Olivia yells and her mother is shocked._

_"Fine." Her mother says _

_"Fine?" Olivia questioned angrily._

_"I won't come. I refuse to see you marry him." Her mother says and that's when the tears appear but she **refuses **to let them fall as she walks out of the kitchen to rest of her family who all seem to be staring at her. She just hugs her father and brother before saying goodbye and walking out the door._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Libby." She hears her mother say almost in tears.

"Evelyn." Olivia replies coldly.

"Libby, please don't be like that." Her mother begs on the other end.

"Oh so I'm just suppose to forget that you told me to abort my daughter or that at my father's funeral you just glared and scowled at me." Olivia says angrily.

"Olivia!" Her mother says into the phone and Liv stops. Her mother has never once called her by her full name. It always been Liv or Libby.

"Mom?" Olivia says worriedly.

"I need your help." Her mother says in tears.

"You need _my _help?" Olivia says.

"I have a brain tumor." Her mother says and Olivia stops almost dropping the phone.

"You have a brain tumor?" Olivia says shocked.

"I have a brain tumor. And my doctor says there's nothing he can do about it and radiation had no affect." Her mother says and tears begin to run down Olivia's face.

"So how am I supposed to help you? I'm not a brain surgeon." Olivia says

"I know but you work with the best." Her mother says and Olivia sighs.

"And you want me to see what he can do." Olivia says.

"Please, that's all I ask. My doctor said he would email you my scans so you could show ." Evenly says.

"Okay." Olivia says.

"Okay" her mother questioned.

"I'll see what he can do." Olivia said and she hears her mother let out a sigh of release.

"Thank you." Her mother says.

"I love you." Her mother says after a minute of silence.

"I know." Olivia says before hanging up the phone. The next day Olivia wasn't on call so she decided to take Lily to the park. She sat down on the bench and watched Lily play and she couldn't help but to think of the first time she and Jake took Lily there.

**_FLASHBACK**_

_It was just after Lily's first birthday. Jake said it would fun to get some fresh air so they put Lily in the stroller and walked to the park._

_"Why exactly did we come to the park again?" Olivia asked as they just arrive._

_"Because,Carrie, its fresh air. All of us need a little of it." He says with a smile and she smiles back, giving him a quick peck on the lips before pushing the stroller over to a bench. He just gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. She takes a sea at and moved the stroller so Lily was facing her_

_"What was that for?" Jake says as he takes a seat right next to her._

_"You guess?" She says and he smirks._

_"Because I'm the best husband ever." He says while she was tickling Lily in the stroller._

_"I don't know about." She teases._

_"Well, Noey thinks so, don't you." He says taking Lily out of the stroller and she gurgles with a smile. Jake was the only person who called Lily that. It was special father thing, the special nickname a father gave his daughter._

_"Well she's a baby." Liv said taking Lily from him and bouncing her up and down._

_"No, she **our **extremely smart baby." He corrects and she rolls her eyes. He always loved to correct her._

_**End of Flashback**_

Olivia hadn't even realized she was crying until her daughter ran up to her.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Lily asked and Olivia wiped away her tears.

"Nothing baby, mommy's okay." Liv said and her daughter quickly hugged her.

"I love you mommy." Lily says before running off to go play.

"Need some company.?" She hears and looks up to see Fitz standing over to the side.

"Are you following me?" She asks and he laughs taking a seat next to her on the park bench.

"No, this so happens to be a coincidence." He says and she let's out a laugh.

"Really, a coincidence." She says and he nods.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I decided to take my daughter to the park." She said pointing at Lily who was happily playing on the swings.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fresh air." He says.

"Only fresh air?" She says with a knowing look.

"Teddy insisted." He says and she laughs a little.

"So when do you plan on getting me that coffee?" She asks with a smile.

"When ever you're ready." He flirts and she smiles again. There's just something about him that makes her smile.

"Okay." She says standing up, she had

"Wait." He says and she turns around.

"Call me when you're ready." He says with a bright smile and takes out a little card from his pocket. She takes it and flashes him one more smile before walking off in the direction of her daughter.

Xx***xX

When Fitz got back home he was greeted by all of his children huddled together in the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" Fitz asked standing in the doorway of the living room.

"We have a question to ask you." Jerry starts off. At the age of sixteen, he was a very intelligent boy, observant. He could always tell when his father was upset or sad which was a lot when he was married to Mellie.

"Shoot." Fitz says.

"What's going on with you and Teddy's doctor?" Karen asked and Fitz is shocked. He didn't expect this type of question.

"Why do you suspect there's something going on?" He replies calmly.

"Because when I was in the hospital, you kept staring at her and you never stared at mom like that." Teddy chimes in

"You like her don't you?" Jerry says and Fitz smiles. He did like her, she was breathtakingly beautiful and intelligent. There was just something about her smile, her laugh that made him want to know everything about her.

"He does!" Karen says and Fitz looks over all of his children.

"Why are you so interested?" He says sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Because we want you to be happy." Karen says.

"Well I am happy with you guys." He says and they all roll their eyes.

"Yea but mom got to be happy with Josh. Its your turn."Jerry says.

"Well how about this. As soon as something happens, you guys will be the first ones I tell." Fitz says and they nod.

"So what do you want for lunch?" Fitz asked leaving the living room to the kitchen.

"Pizza!" All three of his children say in unison.

"Pizza it is." Fitz agrees.

Xx***xX

When Olivia got home, she made Lily lunch and checked her email to see if her mother's doctor sent her scans. When she saw it she took a deep breath before she opened it. She gasped when she saw it, it was a huge tumor that was in the frontal lobe. She was going to show Derek as soon as she got in tomorrow.

* * *

The next day:

"Be good today, okay." Olivia says as she gives Lily her backpack and lunch box.

"Okay mommy, love you." Lily says with a smile.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Liv says and watches her little girl enter the school before heading to the hospital. Once she gets there she changes into her scrubs and labcoat and pages Derek.

"You paged." Derek says approaching her at a nurses station.

"Yes I did and I want to show you something." She says directing him to her office. Once they got there she turned on her computer and showed him the scans.

"Woah, that is a big tumor." He said and she nodded.

"Do you think there's anything you can do about it?" Liv asked and he studied it some more.

"I could remove it surgically but not all at one time." Derek says.

"So it would take more than one surgery but you can remove it?" Olivia asks hopefully.

"Yea, I would just need to take some scans but I can remove it. Who's the patient?" Derek asks and she sighs.

"My mother" Olivia says quietly.

"Oh." Derek says not really knowing what do .

"Its okay. Will you perform the surgery?" She asks and he nods.

"Of course." He says and she nods.

"Thank you." She says with a small smile.

"No problem." He says before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Okay, Hope you liked this one. We got to see more of Olivia and Jake's relationship. Fitz just seems to be in the right place at the right time as always. Tell me what you think in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay hoped you liked the last chapter like this one. We get more flashbacks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S OR SCANDAL. **

* * *

When Olivia got home that night Lily was already in bed so she said goodnight to Quinn before she left and Liv took a seat on the sofa. She grabbed her phone from her purse ready to called her mother but she couldn't help to think about the last time she had called her mother. To tell her she was pregnant which turned out to be one of her worst decisions. EVER.

_**FLASHBACK, 6 years ago**_

_Olivia nervously grasped her phone in her hand and entered her mother's number. Earlier that day she had an appointment with Addison. Olivia had her suspicions that she was pregnant so she decided to see Addison to confirm it. She was already two months pregnant and she couldn't have been happier. She and Jake both wanted kids but haven't been trying. She had told Jake during her lunch, she just couldn't wait to tell him and he was so happy. _

_Once she pushed the call button she waited until her mother answered._

_"Libby" her mother said when she answered the phone._

_"Mom, I have news." Olivia nervously but happily._

_"Oh, what is it?" Her mother asked and Olivia takes a deep breath before telling her._

_"I'm pregnant." Olivia says and she hears her mother sigh._

_"What's wrong?" Olivia said. She knew her mother didn't like Jake but she thought they were over that. She had been married to him for two years now, she hoped that her mother would at least be happy to get another grandchild._

_"And is this bad news?" Evelyn said and Olivia sighed._

_"No! Why would this ever be bad news." Olivia said clearly upset._

_"Your having a baby, with **Jake.**" Her mother said angrily._

_"And what is wrong with that?" Olivia said on the verge of angry tears. Ever since that argument their relationship changed. They didn't talk as much, ignored each other and Olivia hated that. She just wanted to be able to talk to her mother without a fight or argument._

_"I don't like Jake." Her mother said and rolled her eyes._

_"I know that, why is what I'm not understanding." Olivia said._

_"And I won't like anything that comes from him." Her mother said and Olivia is speechless._

_"I don't think you should have a baby with Jake, have you thought about abortion or adoption." Her mother says into the phone and Olivia is furious._

_"How dare **you** say I have a abortion. This is my child, our child, the one thing I've always wanted . I would expect at least a bit of joy to have another grandchild but no. I get this hateful woman who only cares about herself and I will not listen to you belittle me or Jake." And with that she hung up the phone and burst into tears._

_**End of Flashback**_

She entered her mother's number and listened to it ring before her mother answered.

"Hello." Her mother said.

"Mother."

"Libby, how are you?" Her mother says and Olivia sighed. She just wanted to get this over.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you that Doctor Shepard said he can and will do the surgery. You can tell you doctor and you'd have to fly to Seattle for the procedure." Olivia says cutting straight to the point.

"Oh. Thank you." Her mother says not really knowing what to say.

"Okay, I guess you can call me when you get here so I can schedule the surgery with Doctor Shepard." Olivia says ready to hang up.

"Liv?" She hears her mother say right before she was going to push the end button.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry. I was just..." her mother starts but she cuts her off.

"I know but it really doesn't matter any more. Jake is dead, gone there's nothing for you to worry about. No more _delinquent _children as you would say. It's over." Olivia says hanging up the phone. Olivia didn't want to go back through the past and she was done with apologies. She needed something to cheer her up so she decided to call the only person who could make her smile now_._

* * *

Fitz had just gotten back from the firm. He had a tough case and there was little chance he was going to win it. All of the kids were with Mellie for the weekend so it was just him. As soon as he stepped out of the shower his phone started ringing. When he looked at the screen it was an unknown number but he still answered.

"Hello?" he said

_"Hi"_ and he instantly knew who it was. It was funny how he could like someone so much and not even know her first name.

_"Hi_. Is this who I think it is." he says and she laughs.

"Well who do you think it is?" she counters.

"I think is Doctor Pope." he says and she smiles.

"You guessed right" she says and then she realized that she never told him her first name.

"You don't know my name, do you?" she says and he chuckles.

"Not a clue." he says.

"Olivia." she says and he's just amazed at how her name fits her so well.

"Beautiful." he says not really thinking and now she's blushing.

"I meant..I mean your name is beautiful" he says, flustered and she laughed.

"Well, umm I think I'm ready for that coffee." she says and he smiles.

"So when do you want to get it?" he asked.

"Now" and he's confused. Did she just say now, it was almost 10 P.M.

"Now?" he asked

"Coffee tastes so much better at night." she says half-joking and he laughs.

"Sure." he says

"Oh...I was just kidding." she says a little embarrassed.

"Why not. We're already talking."

"I can't. My daughter is sleeping and I can't leave her alone." Olivia says but Fitz wasn't giving up.

"Then how about I come over for coffee." and she laughs expecting it to be a joke.

"You're serious?" she says after she realized he wasn't laughing with her.

"Yea. What? Do you not trust me because if I must say so myself I am very trustworthy." he says

"I bet you are but I don't know you." She says.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he says and she laughs a little.

"Anything" she says.

"Well, I grew up in California, I have three children, two boys and a girl. I am divorced. I'm a lawyer and went to Harvard." he said.

"Wow, I feel like I know your whole life story." she says teases and he laughs.

"That was my plan." he teases back.

"Well how about tomorrow at one. The Starbucks right next to the hospital." she says.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he says and she smiles.

"See you tomorrow, _Fitz_" she says knowing that it will shock him before hanging up.

_"See you tomorrow Fitz"_ he hears her say before the line goes dead. He cant help but to look at his phone. She just called him 'Fitz' and it sounded amazing coming out of her mouth, angelic even. That night Fitz fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

**The next day**

After Liv got Lily to school, she went straight to the hospital. She got an early start on all of her patients and made sure the intern on her rotation, Brooks, knew everything if anything bad happened. When it was about 12:55 she left the hospital and walked across the street to Starbucks and saw Fitz sitting at a booth.

"You're late" he says with a smirk.

"Actually, you're early." she says with a smile. After they both got their coffee and sat back at he booth he started asking her questions.

"So, I told you about myself, its time for you to tell me about yourself." he says.

"Well, I went to John Hopkins to become a surgeon. I grew up in Maine but moved to Seattle. I have one daughter. I love popcorn and wine." she says with a laugh. She carefully avoided the subject of her dead husband.

"Popcorn and wine? Really?" he says with a chuckle and she nods.

"So, you're a lawyer, what made you want to do that?" Olivia asked, taking a sip of her latte.

"I honestly have no idea but I do enjoy it. What made you want to become a surgeon?" Fitz asked back.

"Well, I think to have the ability to know how to save a life is just amazing and then to actually do is just...there's like this high afterwards when you know you saved someone." She says happily and Fitz saw a light in her eyes as she talked and it just made him smile.

"Why are smiling?" She asks.

"You had this light in your eyes when you talking." He says and she blushes. They were both smiling at each other when Liv's pager went off.

"Damn it" she muttered and looked down to see that it was 911 from Callie. "Couldn't Arizona handle it" she thought and looked back to Fitz when she had another page and it was from Meredith.

"You have to go don't you" he said and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry." she says.

"It's fine, go save those lives" Fitz says as she get's up ready to walk back to the hospital.

"Wait!" he says.

"I was wondering..if.. you would like to uh..go out on a date?" he asked and she flashed a small smile.

"I'll think about it" she said before walking out of the Starbucks and back to the hospital, straight to the E.R.

"What did you need me for?" she said as she approached Callie and Meredith, putting on her gloves.

Xx***xX

_"I'll think about it"_ she said before leaving Fitz there in the Starbucks. He was just...he had no words to describe her. She was just amazing. For the rest of the day it was like he was on cloud 9, well that is until she who shall not be named showed up at his door.

"Mellie" he said somewhat annoyed as he opened the door.

"Why hello to you too Fitzgerald." she says taking it upon herself to enter his home.

"Why are you here?" he says rushing her and she smiles coldly.

"I want Jerry and Karen to come with me while I campaign for senate." She says.

"No" That wiped her smile clean off her face.

"Excuse me, what do you mean 'no'" she says angrily.

"One, they have school. Two, I have full custody and you have visitation rights. Which obviously you aren't using properly if your here when your supposed to be with them now. So three, I can deny you anything you want. Four, I already asked them if they wanted to go with you on the campaign and they said no. Five, I am not going to let you use our children, _my children _as pawns for your political gain. Any other time you could care less about our children, so why start caring now." he says and she just stares. She was so speechless that she just got up and left. Fitz wasn't going to let anything ruin his day.

* * *

Three days later:

Olivia had scheduled the surgery with Doctor Shepard and her mother was supposed to fly in today. Since Liv was the bigger person she was going to pick her mother up from the airport and allow her to stay in her guess room for day until her surgery. The problem was explaining to Lily who she was because the first time Evelyn met her granddaughter was not the best introduction. It really wasn't any introduction to begin with.

_**FLASHBACK, 2 Years ago**_

_Olivia took Lily with her to visit Henry. They were the closest out of all of their siblings, Henry was always there for her and hide versa, and Henry adored his only niece, spoiled her rotten. _

_"Uncle Henwy" Lily squealed as he tickled her._

_"What are you doing to my daughter." Olivia said standing in the doorway._

_"We are playing tag." Henry said picking up Lily._

_"Tag, mommy" Lily said happily and Olivia smiled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door._

_"Let me get it." Said Henry bringing Lily with him. He walked out of the living room and opened the front door._

_"Henry, I hope you didn't mind me...who is this?" She said referring to Lily who was hiding her face in Henry's shoulder._

_"Um...she is..."_

_"H, bring me my daughter!" Olivia shouted __playfully from the living room and he could see his mother cringe at her voice. Her whole demeanor changed and her eyes lost light they had before. Ever since the argument, the tension was heavy. Every time they had to be in the same room together it was awkward. Evelyn would just glare at Olivia as if she was her enemy. Olivia never brings Lily around Evelyn because she was protecting her._

_"Oh, its Libby's daughter." Her mother said coldly._

_"Yea, her name is Lily." Henry said uncomfortably and then he hears foot steps meaning Liv was coming._

_"Damn it" he thought._

_"Henry what's..." Olivia started but stopped when she saw who was at the door._

_"Libby, well isn't this a surprise." Her mother said in an icy tone but Olivia didn't respond. She refused to talk to her mother. Lily looked over Henry's shoulder and smiled._

_"Down pwease, Uncle Henwy" Lily said and he set her down and she ran straight to her mother._

_"Can we sees lion now?" Lily asked._

_"We'll watch 'Lion King"' in a minute pumpkin, go wait in the living room." Olivia told her daughter and Lily began to run to the living room._

_"No running" scolded Olivia._

_"Otay, mommy." _

_"So are you going to let me in or what." Evelyn said to her son and he moved so she could enter._

_"Olivia" Evelyn addressed her daughter in a cold tone and Olivia ignored her, not even looking her way._

_"Wow, its been five years of the silent treatment. Can you believe that someone can go five years without talking to their mother." She said to Henry but mostly to herself._

_"So...would you like something to drink mom?" henry said uncomfortably. _

_"Um..water would be fine Henry." She said and he quickly left the room leaving the two women alone...together._

_"Mommy!" Olivia turned around to see her daughter running up to her._

_"What did I say about running." Olivia warned and Lily began walking._

_"I sowwy, mommy" Lily says and Olivia bends down to her height._

_"What did you want, sweetie?" Olivia asked._

_"Can I have someting to dink?" Lily asked._

_"Sure, go into the kitchen with uncle Henry." Olivia told her daughter._

_"Tank you mommy." And the four-year old walked off to the kitchen._

_"So your just not going to say hello." Evelyn says and Olivia scoffs._

_"Your daughter is..." Olivia wouldn't dare let her finish her sentence._

_"Don't say another word about Lily." Olivia hisses. _

_"Fine." Her mother says and takes a seat in a chair in the living room. Then there was a crash from the kitchen._

_"What's going on?" Olivia said as she entered the kitchen and saw the floor covered in broken glass._

_"What happened!?" Olivia says picking Lily up so she didn't cut her feet._

_"She accidentally dropped a cup, that's all Liv, I got it." Henry says calmly._

_"I sowwy." Lily says and Henry smiles._

_"Its fine, Lilybug." He said._

_"Pwomise?" She said while Henry grabbed the broom and dustpan._

_"Pinky" he said and Lily giggled._

_"Come on, let's get you out of the kitchen." Olivia said walking out of the kitchen ._

_"Who the lady at the door?" Lily asked and Olivia sighed._

_"She is my Mom." Liv says._

_"I not know you had a M__ommy." Lily says with curiosity._

_"Well, you never saw my Mommy before." Liv says standing right outside the living room. She wanted to finish answering these questions before she went back in there._

_"Is she nice?" Lily asked._

_"Not really." Olivia says, finding the best way to answer that question and Henry walks up with a glass of water and a plastic cup of juice for Lily._

_"Here you go" he said handing Lily her cup of juice._

_"Tank you." Lily says before drinking some._

_"So are you gonna go in there?" Henry asks Liv in a whisper._

_"I don't know. I wanna protect her from the scrutiny that is her grandmother." Olivia whispers back._

_"What can mom possibly do?" Henry says._

_"A lot." Olivia says before they both walk in and Olivia set Lily down on the couch._

_"Here you go, Mom." Henry says as he hands her the glass of water._

_"Thank you, what was the problem in the kitchen?" Their mother asked._

_"Oh nothing, just a broken glass." Henry said._

_"**Your **little girl broke it I assume." Evelyn said in a rude tone._

_Olivia felt her blood boil. She was trying her best not to talk to her mother but this she was not letting go._

_"What is that supposed to mean?"Olivia says angrily but not loud enough for Lily to hear._

_"It means you don't know how to raise a child." Her mother said bluntly and it takes everything in Olivia's being for her not to lunge at her mother._

_"That's enough! Mom it's time for you to leave." Henry says, clearly upset. He was not going to stand there and let his mother insult Liv or his niece._

_"Henry?" Evelyn says._

_"I will not let you disrespect Olivia or Lily in my home, so would you leave." Henry Says firmly and Evelyn stands. Henry shows her back to the door and says goodbye before she leaves._

_*End of Flashback* _

So here Olivia was, driving to the airport to pick up her anything but approving mother. Once she got there, she found a parking spot and entered the airport. She looked around for a moment until her eyes spotted her mother. Apparently her mother saw her too and rushed over to Liv with tears in her eyes.

"Libby" her mother said letting go of her suitcase.

Let the drama begin.

* * *

** Okay, that was the next chapter and I hoped you liked. Fitz is making his move and nothing will get in his way. Tell me what you think in a lovely review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so Liv is still thinking about going out on a date with Fitz. Olivia's mother is in town and Mellie as always is not finished. We get a call from an unexpected guest. Hoped you liked the last chapter because here's the next.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S OR SCANDAL. Though it is a dream of mine. Just a dream.**

* * *

The ride back from the airport was silent and filled with tension. Olivia drove as quickly as she could, she would have to go in to the hospital later because she had to remove Teddy's stitches. Before she could take her mother to her hotel. She was so happy her mother decided to stay in a hotel. She had to pick up Lily from school. When they arrive at the school, Olivia quickly found Lily out of the crowd of small children.

"Mommy!" Lily yells running up to her mother.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Olivia asked her daughter as they begin to walk back to the car.

"Good. I was on green" Lily exclaimed with the biggest smile.

"Great job! Do you remember what you I told you yesterday?" Olivia says and Lily nods.

"Your mommy is here." Lily says as they reached the car and Olivia takes a deep breath before opening the door. Liv buckles Lily up and gets back in so she could take her mother to the hotel. The ride there was very awkward for Olivia. Lily kept asking Evelyn all different types of questions.

"Do I call you grannyma?" Lily asked as they arrived at the hotel. Both Olivia and Evenly were shocked by the question.

"Why would you ask that?" Olivia said as she stopped the car.

"Because I call daddy's mommy 'nana' 'member. I can't call them both 'nana'." Lily says in a nonchalant tone and Olivia tenses up a bit.

"Um...can you say goodbye sweetie" Olivia says and Lily waves goodbye before Liv and her mother get her bags out of the car.

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow at noon to go to the hospital."Olivia says closing the trunk of the car.

"Okay. Liv?" Her mother says before she walks back.

"Yes?" Olivia says turning around.

"She's a beautiful little girl." Evelyn said with a small smile.

"I know" Olivia says before getting back into her car.

Xx***xX

"Pope" Bailey calls after her by the nurses station.

"Bailey" Olivia responds looking up from her chart.

"Your appendectomy patients here for his stitches." Bailey says and Olivia's lips curve into a smile.

"Oh, thanks" Olivia says putting her chart down and going down to the E.R.

"Bed no.3" Says a nurse handing her the chart.

"Thanks" Liv said as she walked to the bed.

"Hi, Teddy." Olivia said with a smile. She could feel Fitz staring at her and it gave her butterflies.

"Hi" Teddy said back with a small smile.

"How have you been? No more stomach aches right" Liv said as used her stethoscope to check his breathing.

"Yea, no more stomach aches." he said.

"Well, now we get to remove those stitches." Olivia says putting on gloves and bringing over the removal table. Olivia removed his stitches and cleaned the wound before putting on another bandage.

"Okay, we're all done here. You dad just has to sign some papers and you can go home." Olivia said removing her gloves.

"Mr. Grant can you come with me" Liv says and he follows her to the nurses station.

"Oh so it's Mr. Grant in the hospital." Fitz says and she blushes a little. She grabs the release papers out of Teddy's chart.

"I need you to sign these paper before you leave." She says looking up at him and smiled.

"Okay, doctor Pope." Fitz said with a smirk as she hands him the papers and pen.

"So, are you going to say yes" Fitz said looking up from the papers.

"What?" she asked as he handed her the papers.

"Are you going to say yes to dinner?" he says.

"Maybe. I'm still thinking." she says with a smile

"Really?" he asked and she nods

"Well, I can be pretty persuasive." he says and Liv laughs.

"Oh, you're going to persuade me into saying yes." she says.

"That is my plan." Fitz says as they start to walk back to Teddy.

"Well, Teddy it looks like you can go home now." She says and he smiles as he sits up.

"Can I tell you something?" Teddy asked and she nodded.

"It's a secret." Teddy said motioning for her to come closer before he whispered in her ear and she blushes a little and Fitz looks curious.

"Your secret is safe with me." she says with a warm smile before they left the hospital.

* * *

"Hey Callie." Olivia says as she approached her at the nurses station.

"Heyy" Callie says in a knowing tone.

"What?" Olivia says grabbing a chart.

"You know what." Callie says.

"No, I don't" Liv say writing in the chart before handing it back to a nurse.

"I saw you flirting with god-father back there." Callie says.

"I was not flirting." Olivia protested.

"Oh you so were. It was like watching two lovestruck teenagers." Callie said.

"It was not because I was not flirting." Olivia says

"Oh really." Callie said with a knowing smirk.

"Really, he just asked me out for dinner." Liv admitted and Callie couldn't help but to smile.

"You are getting back on the horse. Did you say yes? Please tell me you said yes" Callie said excitedly.

"I said maybe." Liv said and Bailey walked up.

"Bailey!" Callie said.

"What got you so excited." Bailey asked putting away a chart.

"Liv has a date." Callie says.

"No I don't" Olivia protested again.

"Girl, get out of her love life." Bailey directed towards Callie.

"Thank you, Bailey!" Olivia said before walking away.

Xx***xX

That night after Liv put Lily to sleep, she was just watching TV when her phone rand. She answered without looking at the contact.

"Hello" Olivia said.

"Liv, Hi." She heard Sarah Ballard on the other end.

* * *

**A/N) I feel horrible for such a short update but I feel it should end here and I've taken way to long with this update. I'm on vacation so I have to share the computer. :( Do you think Liv will finally give in to Fitz's offer? Tell me in a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N)Okay, here is the next chapter. Ridiculously happy that people love this story. Well here's the next chapter. Also I would like to add that characters from _Private Practice _mentioned in this story, I just had too, it's all of Shondaland!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR GREY'S.**

Xx***xX

_That night after Liv put Lily to sleep, she was just watching TV when her phone rang. She answered without looking at the contact._

_"Hello" Olivia said._

_"Liv, Hi." She heard Sarah Ballard on the other end._

* * *

"Oh, um Mrs. Ballard, hi." Olivia said shocked and muted the TV. She hadn't seen or heard from Jake's mother in 6 months.

"Liv, you know I want you to call me Sarah.

"Yes, I just...I hadn't heard from you in a while. It was a surprise." Olivia says.

"I know. How have you been?" asked

"I've...been fine. I've been okay." Liv replied.

"And Lily?"

"She's more quiet, doesn't talk as much but she's fine." Olivia said.

"I was wondering if we could have lunch so I could see you and my granddaughter." Sarah said hopefully. Sarah had always liked Olivia, she changed Jake in the best way, she thought Liv was an amazing mother to Lily and made Jake happier then ever.

"Um...sure that's fine." Olivia said.

"Is Saturday okay?" The older woman asked.

"That's fine." Olivia said. She wondered why Jake's mother wanted to talk to her now.

"Great. Can you tell Lily we love her." Sarah said.

"Of course" Olivia said.

"Bye"

"Bye" Olivia said before hanging up. She turned off the TV and went into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed letting sleep take over her. Tomorrow she had to take her mother to the hospital for her surgery.

Xx***xX

Olivia woke up early the next morning and quickly got Lily dressed for school.

"Lily, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked her little girl as Lily sat down on one of the stools.

"Fruit loops." Lily said happily and Liv nodded getting the cereal and bowl out the cabinet and the milk out of the refrigerator. She let Lily pour the cereal because she was a big girl and poured the milk and gave her a spoon. She just watched as Lily ate her breakfast.

"Do you want fruit loops too, mommy" Lily asked and Liv smiled.

"No, I'm not hungry sweetie." Olivia said. Lily ate a few more spoons full before looking back at her mother with a worried face.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"Olivia said

"Are you sad? You look sad, mommy" Lily said

"No, I'm not sad baby." Liv said, she did not need her 6-year-old worrying about her.

"Otay." Lily said and finished her cereal.

After Liv took Lily to school, she had about three hours before she had to pick up her mother so she went to the hospital to check on some things.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" Callie asked in the parking lot holding Sofia.

"I wanted to get a head start on the day before I came in later with _my mother._" Olivia said as they entered the hospital.

"She can't be that bad." Callie said and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"We haven't had a civilized conversation since I found out I was pregnant." Liv stated.

"Oh, that's bad." Callie commented before she took Sofia to day care and they met back up in the attending's lounge. They changed into their dark blue scrubs and grabbed their lab coats before starting the day. Liv headed up to the pediatric floor and when she approached the nurse's station she saw a bouquet of flowers, white roses and lilies.

"Whose are these? she asked as she reached over and grabbed a chart for a ten-year old boy who had lung cancer. He was that patient that made her work harder than she already did. She had been working with him since he was 6 years old.

"Those are yours." A nurse said and she looked up from the chart. She reached into the flowers and read the card.

"_One of my many ways of persuasion. F.G" _Liv smiled with a small blush as she took the flowers to her office. After she left her office she headed straight to her lung cancer patient when she got a call from U.N.O.S. saying the had lungs for her patient.

"Mr. and Mrs Gracia, I have great...Where's Tyler" She asked looking at the empty hospital bed and when she looked up to see the parents faces. The red puffy eyes, dried tears on their cheeks and that's when it hit Olivia. Tyler died.

"Tyler...Tyler died this morning, Doctor Pope. The..the other doctor, doctor Robbins said his lungs had failed and there was nothing we could do." Mr. Gracia explained, his voice broken and weak, more tears running down his face as his wife hid her face in his shoulder.

"Oh...I..I will be right back." Olivia said hiding her anger as she left the room.

* * *

"Fitz!" He heard his name being called and he snapped out of his thoughts. He was in a meeting about a case. A boy accused of drugging and raping a classmate at a party.

"Yes." Fitz responded. He was trying his best to focus but _she _occupied his mind. Her smile, her laugh, how she walks was distracting him. He wanted to know every little detail about her, what made her so amazing, so breathtaking.

"Is there something else on your mind besides this case." One of the partners asked.

"No, sir." Fitz said.

Xx***xX

When the meeting let out, Fitz rushed out and bumped into Brent.

"Hey, dude What was that in there?" Brent asked. Fitz and Brent both went to Harvard for law school. They had been best friends since high school.

"Nothing." Fitz said.

"No, that wasn't nothing. You never zone out like that." Brent pushed on.

"It was a girl wasn't it, I should have known." Brent said with smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz said as they started walking towards his office.

"Oh no, don't play dumb Fitz. You know exactly what I'm talking about. There's a lucky lady on your mind." Brent said as they entered his office.

"Well, there isn't so you can leave." Fitz said.

"Whatever you say Fitz but I know you." Brent said before he left the office.

Xx***xX

"Doctor Robbins, can I speak to you?" Olivia said angrily as she approached Arizona in the hallway.

"Look, if this is about your patient..."

"Why wasn't I paged!" Olivia was close to yelling. She was so angry, Arizona had no right to take over her patient.

"Because he was dying, his lungs and his heart started to fail rapidly." Arizona explained but that didn't change anything.

"So you just gave up, on _MY_ patient. You had no right to do that. He was my patient not yours. I worked with him for four years, saw him go through chemo and radiation. Saw his parents struggle with this since he was six. I got a call this morning from U.N.O.S telling me that he got lungs. That he was going get new lungs. MY patient Arizona. That was not your call to make!" Olivia said angrily before walking away.

When it was almost 12 she paged Derek.

"You paged." he said as he approached her on the bridge at the hospital entrance.

"I did, so what's the plan?" she asked

"Well when your bring your mother in we're just gonna just do an MRI and if everything looks good I'll do her first surgery later today." Derek said and Liv nodded

"Okay." Liv responded awkwardly.

"Okay." He said back and the stood there, neither one of them knowing what to say. Her and Derek an awkward start to their friendship.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Wine? Isn't that a little old for a college student." Derek said as he sat bar next to her._

"_So is scotch, Derek." she said, referring to the drink in his hand. Naomi, her cousin, introduced them at a party a couple of weeks before._

_"Oh you think so." he flirted __and she laughed._

"_What are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be with Mark at Addison's?" Liv questioned as she swished the wine around in the glass._

"_Well, Addison cancelled that and Mark is Mark so why not hang out with you." He said with his winning McDreamy smile and a small blush rises on her cheeks. Three hours and lots of alcohol later they stumble into Derek's dorm laughing._

_"Really, you would do that?" Olivia questioned, her voice slurring._

_"Why not." Derek said and the just look at each other, gazes of lust and his lips crashed to hers. The next morning, he wakes up with his arm tightly wrapped around her and her head on his chest. He could admit, she was breathtakingly beautiful and smart._

"_Staring can be consider rude." he heard and looked down to see her wide awake._

_"Last night was amazing." Derek commented and she smiled before sitting up. She wrapped the thin sheet around her body to get out of the bed._

"_Where are going?" Derek asked as he grabbed her arm softly._

"_I don't want Mark to catch me here." She said trying to stand up but he pulled her back down kissing her cheek._

_"He won't catch you here." Derek said._

_"How do you know?" Olivia questioned._

_"Because Mark is Mark and he is most likely has a hangover." Derek said as he began kissing her neck and she giggled._

_"So stay." He said kissing lower and lower and she let out a moan._

_"Fine, I'll stay." Olivia barely got out and Derek smiled._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

At noon, Liv drove to the Archfield hotel to pick up her mother so she could take her to the hospital. When she got there Evelyn was already waiting for her. The car ride there was silent as usual. When they got to the hospital Evelyn was admitted and Derek took her for the MRI. Olivia knew she probably shouldn't care, Evelyn stopped caring about her but her gut had this feeling, a feeling that something was about to go wrong. On her way to get the scans, she got a call.

"Hello?" Liv answered.

"Hi" she heard and a blush found its way to her cheeks.

"Hi" she responded.

"Did you get the flowers?" he asked.

"Yes I did and they were beautiful." she said.

'I know, they reminded me of you." Fitz said and she was speechless.

"Yes" she said

"Yes what?" Fitz asked.

"I'll go to dinner with you." she said with smile even though he couldn't see it.

"Really? I see my persuasion worked. How is Saturday at 7?" He said.

"That is perfect." Olivia replied

"I'll see you then." Fitz said.

"See you then." Liv says before hanging up. She felt as if she was on cloud nine forgetting all about the bad feeling in her gut. When she arrives to get the scans Derek is already there.

"Do you want to see them?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Nope. Just tell me if its good or bad." Liv said, that bad feeling returning to her gut as he opened the envelope and looked at the scans.

"Liv...I...I'm so sorry." and her stomach dropped to the floor.

* * *

**A/N 2)****I didn't like this chapter that much but hopefully you guys like it. Liv and Derek had a fling a looong time ago. She finally said yes to Fitz! Yay. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N) Glad you liked the last chapter. I just loved writing that Liv and Derek flashback. I hoped you like this chapter. There's a bit more about Fitz in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR GREY'S**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Liv barely got out. She didn't know why exactly why it hit her so hard but it did. Not because her mother might die but because they might never get to fix what happened between them.

"Liv..."

"Derek just tell me how bad it is!" She was close to yelling, making a scene for the nurses to gossip about.

"It's wrapped around her brain stem pushing on her cerebellum, also the tip of her frontal lobe and it's growing rapidly. There's absolutely no way I could get it all without cutting something important. Her speech, her memory, vision." He said apologetically.

"So there's nothing you can do?" Liv asked.

"There might but there are no promises. I might even have to call Amy." Derek said

"Okay." She said calming down and her pager went off. 911.

"I'll talk to you later, Derek." Liv said running off to the elevator.

Xx***xX

"He clearly could not have raped this girl if he was across town with his friends playing basketball, your honour." Fitz argued in court before sitting back down. He listening to the prosecutor's case before the judge left it to the jury. Luckily after that he was done until tomorrow. He headed straight home to find Karen, Jerry and Teddy playing a board game.

"Hey!" Fitz said as he entered the living room.

"Did you win the case?" Jerry asked

"It's up to the jury." Fitz said sitting on the couch. He watched as they finished the game before turning on the TV.

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Fitz asked them. After they all agreed, he ordered the pizza.

"Hey dad?" Jerry said awkwardly, walking up to him in the kitchen.

"Yea Jer?" Fitz responded looking at Jerry. He was almost taller than his father but looking like his mother. He had dark brown hair and his mother's eyes and smile.

"Why did you and mom ever get together?" Jerry asked and Fitz tensed up a bit. He wasn't really expected that question on a random Thursday. "I mean we know why you guys got a divorce but why did you get together in the first place." Jerry continued.

"Well, both of your grandfathers pushed us together, we were supposed to be great together and at first it was okay, we were friends but as we got older we didn't go well together, we loved each other but we were never in love." Fitz tried to explain the best he could.

"So you were forced to marry mom? It was arranged?" Jerry questioned

"Yea." Fitz admitted.

_**FLASHBACK**20 years ago**_

_"Fitzgerald!" He could hear his father shout from upstairs. His older brother, Daniel and his younger sister, Charlotte looked dead at him, knowing what he had did wrong. He broke up with Mellie the week before. He couldn't stand it anymore, the awkward tension, being forced to go out with each other. Mellie was actually okay with it, he could tell she didn't want to be with him. Fitz felt like they were back in the 1800's, arranged to get married. Fitz took a deep breath before reluctantly walked up stairs to his father's study._

_"Yes." Fitz reluctantly answered as he entered the study._

_"So, why is it that I hear you and Melody are broken up!?" Big Jerry yelled, his voice echoing through the house. Fitz was done with being controlled by his father, he was a grown man not a ten year old boy._

_"Because it's true." Fitz replied. Fitz could see the vein in his father's head popping out._

_"I did not give you permission to break things off with her!" His father yelled and Fitz felt his bold boil._

_"I did not think I needed your permission! I am an adult and I can make my own decisions!" Fitz yelled back angrily. He was tired of being belittled, used for his father's personal game. "We both agreed it would be best to end it" fitz continued._

_"I don't care about what you think, boy. I am you father and you will obey me!" His father shouted._

_"I'm not a little boy you can control anymore. I don't obey you anymore." Fitz shouted back and his father got closer.  
_

_"You do obey me because without me you would be nothing. You can't do anything without me. I do not care about your feelings or hers. You WILL get back together with Melody." His father yelled as Leigh-Anne enters the room._

_"Is there something wrong?" Leigh-Anne asked. Fitz's mother was the voice of reason between him and his father but somethings she just could not fix._

_"No, Anne, we're fine." Big Jerry said in the most demeaning tone and Fitz wanted to punch his father right in the jaw. He hated the way his father treated their mother, he didn't know why she hadn't left yet. Big Jerry glared at him before leaving the room._

_"What was that about?" Leigh-Anne asked and Fitz shook his head._

_"Mellie." Fitz responded before leaving the room._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Dad!" Fitz heard Teddy call coming into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Fitz responded.

"The pizza is here" Teddy said and Fitz nodded exiting the kitchen. He grabbed his wallet before opening the door and paid for the pizza. After they ate dinner Fitz let the children continue playing board games and he went into his office. He was finishing some paperwork before going back downstairs to play games with the kids. When Fitz was about half way through his phone rang.

"Hello?" Fitz says.

"FITZY!" He hears his sister say loudly through the phone.

"Charlotte, Hi."

"Really all I get is a 'Hi'." Charlotte said.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in three years since.."

"Since dad died, I know but I was coming to Seattle and I wanted to stop by and see you and my niece and nephews." Charlotte said.

"When are you coming?" Fitz asked. He and his sister had always been close no matter what but ever since big Jerry died they had been distant. Their older brother Daniel was always on Big Jerry's side being the one their father favoured the most.

"Next Saturday." Says Charlotte.

"Fine. I will see you next Saturday." Fitz said.

"I'll see you Saturday and tell Melody I said hi." Charlotte said, the end of her sentence sarcastic.

"Mellie and I got a divorce almost two years ago, Charlotte." Fitz stated.

"Wow, you finally grew the balls to divorce that wench." Charlotte said with a laugh.

"Charlotte.." Fitz warned. Everyone knew that Mellie was a difficult subject for him, everyone but his father.

"I know. So have you found a new lady." Charlotte asked him teasingly.

"That is none of your business." He said.

"Oh, so you have." Charlotte said.

"Goodbye Charlotte, I will see you next Saturday." Fitz said.

"See you next Saturday Fitz." Charlotte said before hanging up. Fitz finished the last of his paperwork before joining his children in a game of Monopoly.

Xx***xX

"You ready?" Derek asked her as they prepared to enter her mother's hospital room to tell her the bad news.

"Yea, I'm fine." Olivia said taking a deep breath as they enter the room.

"Hello . I'm doctor Shepard, I'm the head Neurosurgery." Derek said with a smile.

"So you're the best of the best that every other Neurosurgeon wants to be." Evenly said and Olivia just looked on. She really had nothing to say, she shouldn't even be in the room but there she was. "So what is the news?" She continued.

"Well, it's not so good. The tumor grew and stretched through your brain." Derek started using the same voice that all surgeons use when give bad news. "It would close to impossible to get all of it out without cutting into the area where your speech and memory are located." Derek continued.

"So there is nothing you can do?" Evelyn asked and Olivia could hear the fear in her mother's voice.

"Well there is something I can do. I would have to carefully cut small pieces of the tumor out. There's no guarantee that this will work permanently but I am the best." Derek reassured her and Olivia heard her mother let out a sigh of relief. Derek finished explaining the rest of the procedure and the risks before leaving.

"Well, I have patients to check on, so I will be back later to check on you." Olivia said awkwardly.

"Liv!" She heard her mother call her as she tried to exit the room.

"Yes" Olivia responded.

"Can we talk, please?" She could hear the pleading in Evelyn's voice.

"About what? That you waited until I was engaged to tell me you despised Jake. That you weren't there when I picked out my dress, _his _mother was. That you refused to see me walk down the aisle at my wedding. Or how about when I told you I was pregnant you told me to think about abortion. What is there to talk about?" Olivia said frustrated. She was angry that it took her mother so long to want to talk, to apologize to her.

"There is a lot to talk about Olivia. All I'm trying to do is apologize to you, we haven't been able to actually speak to each other in close to seven years." Evelyn said sitting up in the bed.

"Yea and whose fault is that" Liv said sarcastically. It hurt her that it took her mother almost dying to talk to her, apologize to her.

"I know that. Why won't you listen to me!" Evelyn said

"Because you didn't care until now, until he was dead, until your sick. Why now?" Olivia said back.

"Because I have a reason now." Evelyn said.

"Because your youngest daughter's happiness wasn't enough, you only granddaughter wasn't enough." Olivia said and was met with silence.

Well then there's nothing to talk about and I have patients to check on." Olivia stated before leaving the room, pushing her tears back.

* * *

**A/N2) Okay I know its short and please don't shun me. I know I promised an Olitz date but I decided to wait until next chapter. I knew I have taken way to long and wanted to get something out there for you guys. I already the next chapter half written so it should be up sooner. As always leave a review because they make me smile! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 pt 1

**Okay so this is just like a preview or short part one to chapter one. I just got stuck but wanted to put something out there for my wonderful fans of this story so hope you like this Olake flashback. And if you're not here for Olake then remember I killed Jake and that should make you feel better and if you are well enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR GREYS**

* * *

_**FlashBack**7 years ago**_

_"Hey!" Liv said as she entered the examination room._

_"Hey!" Addison said, giving her best friend a hug. "You ready?" Addison asked and Olivia nodded._

_"Yea." Liv said._

_"Well, hop up on the table and lift your shirt." Addison said and Olivia hopped up on the table as Addison turned on the Ultrasound machine and grabbed the gel._

_"Well you know that this might be a little chilly." Addison said as she squeezed the gel on the wand and began rubbing it around her stomach. She searched until the sound of a heartbeat filled the room._

_"That is your baby's heartbeat. By the looks of it your about ten weeks pregnant." Addison said with a smile and a huge grin broke out on Olivia's face as she looked over at the screen. Seeing it and hearing it made real._

_"It's just...amazing!" Liv said happily._

_"I know. It's beautiful." Addison smiles at her. "There is the baby right there" Addison said pointing at the screen._

_"My baby." Liv whispered._

_'Would you like pictures?" Addie asked._

_"Really Addie, you had to ask me that." Liv says and Addison laughs._

_"Well I'll take that as a yes." Addison prints the pictures and turns off the ultrasound._

_"Here are the pictures. Do you have any questions?" Addison said handing Liv the pictures and wiping the gel of of her stomach._

_"Uh, no." Olivia said still grinning as she sat up and stared at the pictures. She stood up and hugged Addison._

_"Thank you" Liv said._

_"Why are you thanking me, I didn't get you pregnant?" Addison joked._

_"No but thank you for being there." Liv said with a small laugh._

_"Anytime." Addison said._

_**At Lunch that day**_

_"Hey babe." She heard Jake say as he approached her and she couldn't help the huge grin that formed on her face._

_"Hi." She said as he kissed her on the cheek._

_"So you wanted to talk about something? In the middle of work? That must be very important." Jake joked and she slapped his arm playfully._

_"It is. But what do you want for lunch? I have a whole hour before my next surgery." Liv said with a smile._

_"I will get a burger and would you like your usual?" Jake said and she nodded. Jake went and got the food while Olivia got a table. _

_"Here you go M'lady" He's says and she laughs as he sits down at the table with the food._

_"Please don't ever say that again." she said  
_

_"As you wish M'lady." he said teasingly._

_"So what did you have to tell me Carrie?" He said after taking a bite of his burger._

_"Let's just say someone will be moving in with us in about seven months." She said taking a bit of her salad nonchalantly with another smile hoping he would catch on soon._

_"Why didn't you ask me first?" He said shocked._

_"Well you kinda already agreed to this person moving in, so it shouldn't be a problem." She said with a smirk._

_"And when did I do that?" Jake asked. He was really confused at the moment and had no idea what Olivia was talking about._

_"About a few months ago, at the prom." She said stealing some of his fries as he remembers what happened._

_"Wait...we had..that means..you're pregnant?" He said surprised and she nodded, the grin returning to her face. The look on his face was priceless._

_"I'm pregnant!" Liv said ecstatic._

_"We're gonna have a baby!" Jake said overjoyed._

_"We're gonna have a baby!" Liv repeated and Jake leaned over kissed Liv passionately._

_"I love you." He said_

_"I love you too." Olivia said happily. This was all that she could ever ask for._

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this little Olake tidbit of the past and hope you read on for the next chapter well part two. Leave me a review because they make me smile! :)**


	10. Chapter 9 pt 2

Saturday:

As Olivia entered her daughter's room, she looked around at everything remembering when Jake had first surprised her by painting and decorating the room. She had never seen their daughter that happy. It was purple and yellow with butterflies covering the walls. Lily's name painted above her bed. Pictures of her and Lily and Lily and Jake hanging on the walls. She looked down at Lily with a smile, the girl was snoring, a trait she got from Jake.

"Lily, it's time to wake up." Olivia said and watched as the little girl slowly sat up. Lily rubbed her eyes and looked at her mom.

"Mommy?" Lliy said groggy.

"Hey, you gotta get up, we're gonna see nana today." Olivia said and her little girl immediately perked up.

"Really?" Lily asked happily.

"Really, now come on. You gotta take a shower and get dressed." Olivia said and Lily hopped out of her bed. The little girl also got a bad case bed head from her father, curly sandy brown ringlets all over her head.

After Olivia help Lily get dressed, they left to meet Jake's mother. Once they got there, as soon as Lily spotted her grandmother the little girl rushed over to her.

"Nana!" Liv heard Lily squeal as she ran over to her.

"Hi sweetheart." Sarah Ballard said as Liv got closer. "Olivia, hi." Sarah Ballard was a petite woman with short sandy blonde hair and sea green eyes. She was loving and kind to everyone no matter what.

"Hi, Sarah." Olivia said and they found a table.

"So, has everything been okay since Jake died." Sarah asked carefully after the waitress took their drink orders.

"Everything has been fine, we've been fine. You?" Olivia answered, she didn't like talking about, even if it was his mother.

"I've been fine. Marissa has asked about you too." said as the waitress brought their drinks and took their food orders. Marissa was Jake's younger sister. Her and Olivia were close but since Marissa worked over in London, they didn't talk much.

"Is she in town?"Olivia asked before looking at Lily who was happily colouring.

"Actually, she will be Monday, she was looking forward to see you and Lily. She said she was going to be staying for a while." Sarah said and Olivia took a sip of her lemonade. Lily looked up and handed her picture to her Nana

"Here Nana, I made this for you. It's a prettys flower." Lily said with a big grin showing off her missing tooth.

"Oh thank you. I see your missing a tooth. Did the tooth fairy give you a dollar for it."

"Uh huh. When got up the tooth was gone and I had a dollwar." Lily said happily.

"Wow." Olivia just looked on, smiling as Lily kept talking to her grandmother. They were always happy around Jake's family. Olivia thought of as a second mother, Sarah and Marissa helped her with the wedding, picking out her wedding dress, the baby shower and was there when she gave birth which was more than her mother or any of her sisters would even try to do.

"Mommy look!" She heard Lily squeal and Liv turned her attention back to her daughter who was holding up another picture.

"I see, it's very pretty." Olivia commented.

"So Olivia, do you still live in the house?" Sarah asked. It was their first home that Jake bought when he found out she was pregnant. They had been married a little over two years when she had found out she was pregnant.

_**FlashBack**7 years ago**_

_"Jake where are we going?" Olivia asked slightly annoyed. He knew she hated surprises but still continues to surprise her._

_"It's a surprise, Carrie!" He said with a smile on his face._

_"You know I don't like surprises." She sighed_

_"But you will like this surprise." He said as he continued driving and she rolled her eyes._

_"Are we there yet?" She asked about five minutes later and Jake laughed._

_"Really." Jake questioned_

_"Yes really, I have to pee." Liv said and Jake laughed again and she followed in laughter. About five minutes later they pull into a driveway of a two-story townhouse._

_"Jake where are we?" Liv asked and he smiled._

_"We're home." Jake says and her eyes go wide._

_"What?" Olivia exclaimed._

_"Its our home." Jake said with the biggest smile._

_"When did you buy this?" Olivia asked looking back out the window at the house._

_"Well it's your surprise. Since Lily was coming soon I thought we could use a bigger house." He says and she smiles._

_"I love you." She said with tears in her eyes._

_"I love you too." He said kissing her._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I do actually, couldn't let it go." Olivia said just as the waitress returned with the food. They continued talking about random things as they ate.

"Have you started dating?" Olivia almost choked on her food when she heard this question.

"I'm sorry if that was too soon to ask you that." Sarah said and Liv shook her head.

"No its fine. It just took me by surprise is all. I actually have a date later tonight, my first one." Olivia says calmly.

"Oh that's good, Jake would be proud to see your happy." Sarah commented.

"He would." Olivia said softly.

* * *

**I know. I know. I promised a date and I am soooooooo working on that. I promise I am but I've taken wayyyy to long with this just sitting on my computer. Leave a review because they make me smile and I'm working on the next chapter right now.**


End file.
